


Temptations | Banginho AU

by stayareamess



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Beware if the mafia, Binnie Binnie Changbinnie, Chan is sleep deprived, M/M, Minho is magical, don't trust Han, felix is a fairy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayareamess/pseuds/stayareamess
Summary: !!!! ONGOING !!!!sometimes, people are submissive... but the temptation to dominate becomes stronger each time we are oppressed.-Banginho AU-in which minho has long since been oppressed by his abuser... so what happens when he gives into the the temptation, when he snaps?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 5





	1. Section One

Lee Minho

_I have a story yet to be told let it be known for centuries upon no end_

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ Lino's Playlist ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆

Red Velvet - Monster

Day6 - Colors

Ateez - Answer

Bang Chan - I Hate To Admit

Seo Changbin - Streetlight

Stray Kids - Sunshine

Astro - Always You

Got7 - If You Do

Astro - Blue Flame

Taemin - 2 Kids


	2. Childhood

__________________________________

「 I paint the world I wish to see 」

\--------------------------------------------------------

painting.

stroke by stroke I recreated my pain. broken sigils littered the walls of the hell hole I lived in for eleven years. treated a monster, a second class citizen. 

nothing I could do would ever atone for the things I've done... for simply _being_ in my parents eyes. 

the violet rings around my eyes shone within the dim light as yet another sigil was painted onto my wall. 

I should run away, there's nothing left for me here... but it's the sigils on these very walls that protect me, even now that my stomach aches with three day old hunger. 

time ticked away slowly.

tick. tock. tick. tock.

ticking and tocking as my brain was overwhelmed with anxiety.

my father would be home soon... and there would be no hyung to spare me this time.

hyung was now away at college, and the thought alone sent a chill through my bones... he left me alone... with _him._

the clock struck nine.

the loud chime from the old grandfather clock echoed through the house, causing me to freeze.

any second, any moment...

anytime.

and I hadn't painted enough sigils to keep him out another day.

my hands shook as I set down the brush, trembling I backed away from my door, letting a single tear fall.

why did you leave me hyung?

I heard the turning of a lock, the sickening click as the chambers clicked into place, the creak as the door opened.

I could hear the heavy footsteps, climbing the stairs.

I waited.

and waited.

and waited.

the moment never came.

quietly, I tip toed over to my door, slowly opening it to look down the hall.

I saw my father on his knees, tears trailing down his face.

"father?"

his head shot up in sudden anger," leave,"

"w-what?"

"ever since you came into our lives, you have been _nothing_ but trouble!!! pack your shit and leave!!! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU SHE'S GONE!!!"

"what do you-"

"SEE THAT STUPID SHIT ON YOUR WALL!?!"

"da-"

"ONE OF YOUR SHIT ASS MARKS WERE ON HER WINDSHEILD!!! YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!!!!"

"father I swear-"

"wait until wonpil finds out!!! HE WILL _NEVER_ FORGIVE YOU!!!"

no...

not hyung...

I...

I can't stay to see him hate me...

not now...

not ever.

so I ran.

picking up a small bag filled with clothes, I booked it out of the house.

I didn't care about the fact my lips was busted, nor the pain in my lower back... I needed to get away... to _escape_ the encounter of my disappointed hyung.

I killed her...

I killed my own mother.

I kept running, I ran until I reached the far outskirts of the city. I couldn't live like this... I hurt my hyung.

I stopped at a treeline, collapsing at the base of a tree, curling into a ball, I let go and I cried.

years of frustration swirling into nothing but agony and pure hatred.

I hated my father. I hated my mother. I hated my _race!!!_

I hated being an inmortal.

I hated my hair, my skin, my height.

most of all?

...

I hated my eyes.

the cursed purple ring around the iris, marking me as inhuman. I hated everything that had to do with my entire being, I hated the air I was breathing, everything I saw...

I hated it.

I just wanted it to end, my chest heaved as my tears never stopped flowing. there was so much pain, so much anxiety behind the fact I was truly alone now, that the weight of it practically suffocated me now.

but as all things do, it came to an end. no panic, so sorrow in that moment... just the unyielding weight of nothingness.

I was numb.

I sat against the base of the tree, staring up at the stars, long past the dead of night, wondering where I went wrong.

is being a witch that bad? am I really that evil?

I didn't know... I didn't think I'd _ever_ know... but I knew one thing...

I couldn't give up.

no matter how much it hurts...

I had to continue living on...

if not for myself, then for the family that went beyond. for my family that died in that house fire when I was five.

for mona, my sweet elder sister.

and junho, my baby brother, who never lived past the age of three.

I owe it to them, to continue living this life until it becomes my time... to live and experience the things they never will.

I owe it to my family... the ones who live amongst the stars.

"I'll be okay mona, I'll stay strong for you and junho,"

and with those words...

I fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚎:
> 
> 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝... 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗. 
> 
> 𝙿𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚎 ✌


	3. Alleys and Gardens

____________________________________________

「 The colors I paint on the canvasc an either bring life... or death」

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

there are colors for everything. colored systems like math is for blue and english is for red. 

then there are colored emotions. red is for anger, passion, and love; while blue is for silence, calm, and sadness. 

funny how a single color can convey two polar opposites, both with the same intensity, depending upon the shade. 

I've come to the conclusion this is what humanity is like. 

on one side you have people whom are inherently good, and only want the best for everything and everyone, then on the same side of the coin, you have those whom are filled with malicious hate for any and everyone around them that don't fit their idea of society. 

humanity in itself is a double edged sword, a lowly paradox. 

if you were to ask me what color I'd associate with humanity, I'd respond a murky gray. 

no pretty colors, no pretty lights... just gray. 

within the span of time it took to create my kind, humanity had lost all it's rights to its once beautiful array of colors, as they've become color blind to all other senses of beauty, thus losing their unique and beautiful colors themselves. 

how can one go from being as priceless as silver, to being nothing more that the mud underneath your feet. 

these are the thoughts I have even now, a year since I've run away, seventeen now and alone in a world where racism rules the streets. 

at this very moment in time I struggle to scrape by, weekly ambushed and beaten. 

I'm nothing but a lowly street rat. 

and all I have done was try to survive. 

my world is a constant dystopia, my people are overwhelmed with dysphoria, the unwelcomed feeling tearing at my being as I avoid mirrors at all costs... never wishing to see the cursed ring of violet... a color that once represented royalty... long ago before hell settled in upon earth. 

I sat in my alley, muttering to myself as I wondered how hyung was doing... 

did he care about me? 

was he looking for me? 

I sighed," don't get your hopes up Lino... it's not worth it..."

I stood up slowly, my heart aching at the thought of the hyung I left back in Gimpo in favor of Seoul. 

these people, these humans treat me like a ragdoll, using me as they see fit before throwing me back towards my alley. 

after all... 

I was only a witch. 

not a pure human. 

I wasn't valuable or worthy. 

I was of the devil, I was _worse_ than the devil. 

they treated me as the antichrist after the rapture. they treated me like the spawn of Satan the entire being of evil in itself. 

humanity has even turned on the angels from God himself... hunting them down, stripping them of their wings. 

their own. heaven. sent. _angels._ meant to guide and protect them from what they fear most, the ultimate torture of the fields of punishment. 

hell was one place, feilds of punishment another. 

yet... the humans were headed there... destroying all forms of life that couldn't be them, all because we worked in ways they cannot simply understand. 

I trailer my finger across the brick wall, drawing a sigil within the thick grime. I hummed softly, my eyes glowing within the iridescent lighting.

I tilted my head to the side before standing. I grabbed my bag, leaving the alley.

everything seemed off today, like something was brewing underneath the surface of my skin.

I didn't understand why the energy around me seemed to be cold, filled with fear.

I brushed it as I stepped out onto the side walk, shoving my hands into my coat pockets, I began walking, taking long strides, following the energy as my insticts directed.

as I grew closer to the energy, a newfound one began to arise.

one looking for revenge, one filled with anger, and yet another... filled with acceptance.

approaching the energy feilds I stumbled upon four men.

three surrounding the man on his knees, pleading for mercy.

"p-please, spare me!"

"did you spare my father?" the smallest of the three grumbled.

"chang-"

BANG.

blood splattered against the walls," you don't get to say my name,"

I stood still, not quite registering what I had seen.

I was holding my breath as they stood there, I held it until I couldn't anymore, gasping for air.

quickly, their heads snapped in my direction.

black, leathery wings rose in defense from the youngest," who are you?"

I smirked," I could ask you the same," I slinked forward, causing the shortest to raise their gun in my direction.

" _Garde_ ," I muttered, the air shimmering around me.

I stepped forward again," you're not going to shoot me,"

"bold of you to assume,"

"and it's a shame that you assume I'm here to cause harm," my eyes glittered with merth.

"why are you here?"

"it's not everyday I sense fear, anger, anxiety, and serenity," I smiled," it's quite the combination,"

"what are you getting at?"

"he's a witch, he doesn't have to get at anything," the silent one spoke, eyeing me with calculating eyes," what's your name,"

I looked him up and down," call me Lino,"

"well Lino, what brings you to seoul,"

"a lot of things, one of them being curiosity, another being to study to inner workings of humanity,"

he stared at me for a moment," we'll keep an eye on you Lino,"

"that's if you can find me," I teased, giving a lopsided grin.

"you seem to fear being found,"

"you can say it's one of my many poisons,"

"I'd dare to call it a phobia,"

"you won't stay with me long enough to find out,"

"how cute, you think I won't be able to find you,"

"funny, you think I actually _care,"_

"you're a bold kid Lino... see you around,"

and with that, the three were gone, I never saw them again, for several years.

I don't know if it was a relief, or a curse, seeing I could have found my home a long time before now.

but one thing I do know...

it was the beginning of a new me.


	4. Key To The Heart

_________________________________________

「 The media I use does not define me 」

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

  
answers weren't easy to come by in my world. either you knew them, or someone held their knowledge above your head.

so when I attempted to find the men from three years ago, it was near impossible to find any traces...

at least until a recent news story.

𝚂𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝙳𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚢

𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚗𝚊𝚖.  
𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚖 𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗, 𝚊𝚐𝚎 17.  
𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚞𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚗, 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚞𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛?   
𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚈𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝙹𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗. 

Yang Jeongin?

I smirked... this is news for me.

I shouldered my bag, newspaper in my hand as made my way back into the alley, I made a hard right, finding an old rundown stairwell.

the way to _Utpoia._

I hummed softly as I carefully made my way down stairs, traveling for a few moments before the area began to get slowly cleaner and better kept.

Hongjoong said it was for the best for the outside to remain rundown, less would suspect an inmortal safe place to reside within such terrible conditions.

I found the door, opening it to see the common room, _Wonderland._

I continued on through the small club, to the bartender.

I smiled softly," San!!! how have you been?"

"Lino! nice to see you again, things have been the same for a bit, need anything?"

I thought for a moment," can I get a small one, two, and seven?"

he raised an eyebrow," are you sure about that?"

I nodded," Mhm, I heard the _technology_ they have may just fit my _desire_ ,"

he nodded with a smile," what time of day do the birds sing?"

"twilight," I answered softly.

San handed me a glass of water, and a paper bag, slipping a card into my palm.

"left or right?" he asked.

"front and center," I grinned.

he nodded, letting me go.

I made my way to the back, swiping the card in the slot, the elevator doors opening. I quickly stepped in, pushing in the number 127 before swiping my card again, the door closing.

I rarely visited them, the neozone... but it's just one of the branches of _Utopia._

I heard they were run by a certain group... and their lower rungs runners were a sort of haven for the higher ups.

then again.

it could just be rumors.

I heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. I tilted my head to the side before walking out, going straight, not bothering to take a turn. the man I needed was front and center...

I opened the doors," Mark,"

"ah, hyung, why are you here?"

"I may or may not be calling in one of the many favors you owe me," I narrowed my eyes.

mark paled slightly," um..."

"calm down, no one will get hurt doing this, I need to just borrow your computer systems whenever I should need them,"

"oh, that's fine I guess, you know where they are?"

I nodded, handing him the paper bag," eat, you need it... I know you've been sacrificing your portions for your team, seeing taeyong has went missing,"

mark looked down," I miss him hyung,"

I put my hand on his shoulder," we all do... but I promise you... we're going to find him... after I settle some... things... I'll have some new connections... we'll get your hyung back,"

"hyung... I hate to admit..." he trailed off.

I sat beside him on the sofa, pulling him into my side," what is it mark-ah,"

"I hate to admit... that my heart aches for him... I hate to admit in the short year and a half I've been here... he's torn down every single wall... how can I forget him hyung, when he's the first besides you... to know the real me?"

"you don't forget him mark, you honor him, hold down his fort as best as you know how. it's only been a month... we're going to find him, he's coming home safe and sound," I laid a soft kiss upon his head, within a brotherly fashion," I promise you mark-ah, taeyong is going to be okay... we're going to find him, and he's going to see you, and your tiny powerhouse ass,"

we chuckled.

"is going to confess,"

the room grew quiet.

mark curled into me, whispering softly," what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"then taeil will kick his ass with me," I gave him a lopsided grin before turning serious," but in real terms... I'll take you away for awhile, we'll go somewhere, I don't know where, but it will be far away from here, and it will be just you and me against the world, like it has been for three years, okay?"

he nodded, smiling softly at me, closing his eyes.

after all...

it was always me and him... I couldn't imagine a world without him, even now.

mark was the brother I always needed... I couldn't lose him... to anything.

so I fight for a better world, I fight for a better place.

I can only hope... I'm not making a mistake. 


End file.
